


A change in plans

by emmadilla



Series: My Marvel 'Verse [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Mutual Masturbation, Porn, Shameless Smut, Strip Tease, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16438550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: When Remy discovers their Genosha collar is broken, he and Rogue have to go back to their previous ways of having fun for the night.





	A change in plans

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 28 prompt: stripping/strip tease
> 
> Please note: this is NOT based on anything from the movies, this is strictly from the comics/animated 'verse. As a result, since Rogue's canon name in the comics is Anna Marie, this is how she is named in this fic. Carry on. :)

Remy turned the device over in his hands, looking at the intricate circuits and wiring, trying to find something that would indicate just why it wouldn’t work. From all outside appearances, it seemed to be fully functional, however he had tested it on himself and he knew it wasn’t. Electronics wasn’t exactly his specialty, but he knew a little bit, gleaned from experience. All of that was failing him, however, and he had a feeling he’d have to run this by Hank or someone else before it would work … and there wasn’t enough time for that.

 

Sighing he set the device down, and as if that was her cue, he heard footsteps behind him and felt gloved fingers run through his hair. “Aw, Remy, what’s got ya down?”

 

Putting on his best face for her, he replied, “Ain’t nothin’ for it, cher, this damn Genosha collar ain’t workin’ and I don’t know why. Looks like date night tonight is hands off.”

 

Anna Marie shrugged. “Well, we’ll just have to make the most of it, like we did before we got a hold of the collar.” Their relationship had pre-dated their acquisition of the inhibitor collar, so it wasn’t exactly unfamiliar territory. But going back to that after enjoying each other’s touch was tougher than either of them wanted to admit. They had gotten used to feeling skin on skin, something that intoxicated them both, and Remy almost planted a kiss on her forehead before he stopped himself short. The gentle touch wasn’t worth getting zapped by her powers, that he well knew, but he still ached to show her the physical affection that they’re grown accustomed to as of late.

 

Still, that didn’t mean they couldn’t have fun.

 

After they had their fill of the outside world, they retreated to their private room in the mansion, and with the smouldering looks they exchanged, they knew the night wasn’t over just yet. Anna Marie gently pushed Remy into a chair and purred, “Why dontcha sit down there, sugar, let me have a little fun.” The cajun was more than willing to let her have her fun, especially since that meant he would get to have a nice show. It was the closest they’d gotten to being intimate before, and since their collar wasn’t working, it was the best they could do for the moment.

 

Remy’s eyes swept over her body as she ran her fingers up and down her sides, biting her lip as she moved in time with a song in her head. Crossing her arms, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and removed it in one fell swoop, letting it drop to the floor as she shot him a half-smile. The red lace she wore beneath had Remy’s pulse quickening, and she slowly moved toward the button on her pants, teasing him by popping it open but leaving the pants on for the time being. Instead, she slipped her teeth around one of her gloved fingers and pulled, taking the glove off in one smooth motion. Repeating the process with the other side, she turned around and finally let her pants drop.

 

He couldn’t keep in the whistle at seeing that red lace repeated, his dick getting hard in his pants without even being touched yet. Anna Marie just did something to him that he couldn’t even describe. It was like holding on to a comet; wild and crazy and something you just had to sit back and enjoy. And enjoy it he did as she turned back around, a sly smile on her face. She slowly licked her lips as she reached back around, unhooking her bra and letting it hang there for a moment before it slipped down her body. Remy’s eyes trailed after it until it landed at her feet, and then it shot back up her body, taking in her mostly nude form. His hand wandered over the crotch of his pants and his noticeable erection, palming it through the cloth. Anna Marie was gorgeous, even fully clothed, but naked she was a goddess. Her curvy figure was a godsend and it seemed some sort of punishment that he couldn’t even touch her without that damn collar. But if this was all he got for the moment, he was content with it. He didn’t think he could ever get enough of her anyway.

 

Seeing what he was doing only made her smile grow, and she slipped a couple of fingers past the waistband of the hip-hugging panties she wore, teasing both herself and Remy. She closed her eyes as her fingertips brushed the area just around her clit, her body already aroused and ready for action. Remy let out a sharp exhale as he murmured, “Cher, you look good enough to eat.”

 

Chuckling, she commented, “You’ll have to make it up to me next time.”

 

Remy’s smile was broad. “Oh trust me, I intend to make good on that.”

 

Turning around once again, Anna Marie gyrated her hips once, twice, three times before she grasped the edges of her underwear and slowly pulled it down, giving Remy an eyeful of her plentiful, shapely ass and the glistening cunt lying just between those luscious globes. He bit back a moan as she slowly straightened up, stepping out of her panties and throwing him a look over her shoulder. “Like what you see?”

 

His eyes had grown dark, pupils dilated in lust and desire. “Oh, cher, I think you know I do.”

 

Commandeering another chair, Anna Marie sat opposite Remy, leaning back and then throwing her leg over one of the armrests, putting herself on display. The poor cajun could take it no longer, unzipping his pants and pulling his hardened member out, moaning as he gave it a couple of strokes. This was reminiscent of their first years together, as physically intimate as they could get, and damn if it wasn’t like riding a bike. He worked his hand up and down his length as he intently watched her fingers, how they slid down over her core and nestled between her lips She dipped one inside before she pulled back the hood of her clit and slid her wetted digit around the sensitive nub. A noticeable shudder ran through her body and she closed her eyes as she slowly circled her clit, biting her lip as she moaned and bucked her hips under her own hands.

 

Remy was breathing heavily, stroking and twisting his hand over his own cock at the sight before him, swallowing hard as he resisted the urge to lunge forward and bury his tongue in her pussy. That would have had potentially deadly consequences for him, and while the thought drifted through his mind of it being worth it, he dismissed it. Once the collar was fixed, he definitely intended on living up to his promise, and so instead he thought of all the things he wanted to do to her once that was done … eating her out until she was nothing but a moaning, squirming, incoherent mess, sliding into her and feeling that tight heat envelope him, fucking her senseless about six ways from Sunday … 

 

Meanwhile, Anna Marie incorporated her other hand, reaching down to penetrate herself with two fingers as she continued to rub at her clit, pressing against that certain spot inside her that had her wantonly moaning and bucking, wanting a release. A light sheen of sweat beaded on her forehead, making the fine hairs near her hairline stick to her skin. Her eyes were screwed tightly shut with concentration as she thought of being filled up by Remy, him fucking her as she came, clenching around his cock. She was skirting close to her orgasm, as was Remy, and she tumbled over that edge, shaking and moaning, sliding further down into the chair as she no longer cared about anything but the pleasure crashing over her in waves. Remy’s strokes became hard and fast, his breathing harsh and uneven as he paused just as he started to come, thick ropes spilling over his hand and landing on his chest and stomach. In the back of his mind, he mentally cursed at himself for being so short-sighted early and not at least taking his shirt off, but at the moment he couldn’t really bring himself to care about it that much.

 

The two lovers panted as they regained their senses opposite each other, coming down from the high of orgasm. Their physical relationship was just as wild and complicated as they were, but no matter what happened, no matter what obstacles they faced or difficulties that came up, they would always adapt and overcome. They would take whatever they could get from each other, whether that was much or little, their companionship and intimacy worth far more than anything else to them. It wasn’t quite conventional, but then again, neither were they. And they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
